To compare neuropsychological effects of chronic cocaine abuse among AIDS patients. Thirty AIDS patients with a recent history of cocaine abuse will be comppared neuropsychologically with 30 AIDS patients without a history of substance abuse. Detailed substance use histories will be taken to allow comparison of varying levels of cocaine exposure among the cocaine abusers.